<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters of fate by Lunalove21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746623">Letters of fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalove21/pseuds/Lunalove21'>Lunalove21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undertale oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalove21/pseuds/Lunalove21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters from Frisk to Sans about the happenings of their life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undertale oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letters of fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>November 8, 2010</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Sans,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My therapist suggested writing in a journal, but I found it strange so I decided to write letters to someone close to me. So here we are. This feels a little strange. Last week I turned 21. I wish you were there. I realized something recently: I like you, so much that not seeing you this past month has been driving me crazy. Tomorrow you and Papyrus return from your Europe vacation. I'm going to tell you how I feel. I know you'll never read this letter, but I hope you like me too. The past 9 years out of the underground have been a blast, and I know that if I didn't have you then I couldn't have made it. I'll let you know how it goes, so wish me luck. Was that weird to say to my crush? Never mind… bye for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yours,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk Dreemurr</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>November 9, 2010</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Sans,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So much has happened today! Where do I start? First off, you and Papyrus are home now. We threw a huge party to welcome you two back. I was able to pull you aside while Paps regaled everyone with the tale of your adventure. I tried to tell you privately but Papyrus overheard and decided we needed his help. That's how we ended up having our first date in the middle of your welcome home party. We barely got to speak, everyone wanted to 'help'. I'm not sure which was worse, Undyne trying to get me to suplex you, or Mom threatening bodily harm if you broke my heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end you grabbed my hand and whisked us away to a safe place: Grillbys. We were able to talk. You explained your concerns about the two of us being together, besides the age gap and racial differences that is. But I was prepared. I out logiced you with pure determination. In the end, the only real concern was the public eye. Monster human relationships aren't looked upon kindly by humans. Since the humans outnumber monsters 1,000 to 1, we have to obey their laws. So with the condition that we keep it low key, you agree to go out with me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can't believe how lucky I am. I like you so much I was ready to jump for joy the second you said yes. I'm over the moon. I just hope I can make you as happy as you make me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yours,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk Dreemurr</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>December 30, 2012</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Sans,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow is New Years eve. I have to go on a trip to the UN for work and will be gone for a few months. This trip has caused a few fights between us. You don't want me to go alone, especially now that our relationship has been made known to the public. I hope you'll forgive Pappy. He didn't mean to tell that reporter. I'm sorry that I can't be with you for the New Year celebration or Valentines day. I promise to write real letters and call you often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you Sansy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yours truly,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk Dreemurr</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>March 23-24, 2013</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Sans,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did it! I had to fight tooth and nail but I was able to legalize human monster marriage! I know we haven't talked about that, but now we have the option. I'll finally be coming home in another week. I just have to finalize all the paperwork and get the main countries that monsters live in to officially sign. The U.S. still refuses, but they don't even have gay marriage legalized so it's not that surprising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I miss you, being away for so long has been hard. I hate not seeing your smile, and I hate not holding your hand. I promise, as soon as I'm home I'll treat you to Grillbys. I hope everyone will understand. I miss everyone else, but I really need to spend time with just you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, one more thing. Happy Birthday Sans. I'm writing this at midnight so officially it is your birthday. I'll call you in the morning. I love you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All my heart,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk Dreemurr</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>October 12, 2014</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Sans,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today something special happened. Alphys and Undyne got married! The ceremony was amazing, and you looked so dashing in your tux. I know Paps forced you into it, but I'm so glad he did. Now I have a picture of you looking so suave for my phone background.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know we really haven't talked much about marriage, but I'd like to marry you one day. I'm tired, so I'll have to cut this letter short.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk Dreemurr</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>June 2, 2015</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a terrorist attack today. On the lab you work at. All but 2 made it out alive. You and Alphys were the only casualties. According to witness reports, you were getting everyone out one at a time so as not to alarm the terrorists. All they found of you was dust and a small ring box. I can't tell if this is a bad dream or real. I feel numb. Please Sans. You can't be dead. Please come back to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The rest of the page is unreadable.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>June 10, 2015</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Sans,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're gone. You died a hero. Most people say it was a fluke, but I know the real you. You always self sacrificed. Now I have to pick up the pieces. I want to reset. But I promised you I wouldn't mess with the flow of time. Why did you make me promise that? Everyone is suffering now because I can't fix the past. It's not fair! I have all this power and it's useless!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you, and I hate you. Why did you leave me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your funeral is tomorrow. I don't know if I can stay strong for everyone. Papyrus needs someone to lean on, he needs you. I don't know if I could ever fulfill your role.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>June 11, 2015</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Sans,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your funeral was a mess. If you were around to see it I'm sure you would have enjoyed the chaos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Undyne showed up drunk. She hates you. She blames you for not getting Alphys to safety first. She tried to destroy everything but Asgore stopped her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mom told some bad puns, they were lame but everyone laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus tried to give a eulogy but ended up crying and jumping out a window. Then we scattered your dust on all your favorite things. I broke down when mom handed me the ring box. They had scattered your ashes on the broken engagement ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hate this emptiness you've left behind. I hate feeling like I'm betraying everyone. I hope you're happy. I'm keeping my promise! I just wish I could see you again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forever yours,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk Dreemurr Skeleton</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>June 26, 2015</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Sans,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything just keeps getting worse. Undyne died. She was acting so reckless, she went on patrol alone and when she got a call about a gang shoot out she went without backup. She died before anyone else could help her. After we got the news, Papyrus closed off. He's barely awake or even out of bed. Mom's worried he might fall down. I don't know how to fix things. He needs you, and I can't replace you! I could fix everything, but then I'd brake my promise. I've been so lost without you, like without you I've lost my determination. I just can't go on like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you, and I miss you, and I hate you. It's all a confusing jumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did you leave me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>July 1, 2015</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus is gone. He fell and we tried to bring him back, but he's gone now. Mom's shut herself off. I can't live like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm sorry</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>August 16, 2015</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm sorry, I know I promised but this isn't right. I found something that fills me with determination. I will bring everyone back. I hope you'll forgive me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>November 9, 2015</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Sans,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My first few attempts didn't work. I couldn't load so far back. The only way to really fix everything is to perform a true reset. No one will remember anything, not even you or me. So, I'm sorry, but I'll see you again in Snowdin.</span>
</p>
<p>I'm sorry,</p>
<p>Frisk</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>[True Reset]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans was busy cleaning out his old lab underground when he came upon a strange box. Taped on the box was an envelop with his name written in it. He recognised the writing as Frisk's. Blush stained his cheeks at the thought of her leaving him a surprise. They had been dating for almost a year. She was the light of his life. Being curious, Sans grabbed the box and brought it into his old house. The lights hummed as power ran through them for the first time in ages. He placed the box carefully on the sofa and grabbed the letter on top.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Dear Sans,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you are reading this then my plan worked. I have no idea when you'll see this, but I hope it's after we escape the underground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It has been 14 years since we escaped, and a lot of tragedies have befallen us. I know I promised to never reset time, but the world I'm living is a literal hell. In this box I have left letters that I hope will explain everything. I tried to limit it to just the bare minimum. When I do reset, my timeline will end and a new one will start. Don't be too hard on me, I won't know any of this. The me of your timeline is innocent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you Sansy, so much. I hope you'll forgive me. I never wanted to brake my promise, but I have to. Please use the information in here to change your fate. This will be my last letter, November 10, 2015.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goodbye,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to imply a happy ending but you can take it as you will.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>